Blaise Zabini and That Time Everyone was Drunk, but Him
by Crazylunalove
Summary: Blaise is dragged to a party being held by their year, by Pansy. He is then subjected to watching the fragile balance between the Gryffindors and Slytherins collapse. Due to the medalling of Pansy. 8th year, 7th year, two shot. Please Enjoy and review


**A/N:** Okay, I know I have two other stories going on right now. I HAVE NOT abandoned them. I am going through a particularly bad case of writer's block. So please enjoy part one of this TWO shot. I will post part two within the week if all goes to plan, I just need to find the time to type part two up. Please **review** , it means the world to me. Thank you to all that have taken the time to read this!

Blaise leaned back against the wall watching his fellow seventh years drink themselves into a stupor, under the pretense of inter-house unity. The Slytherin wanted to take who had thought that these parties would do any good, and hex them silly. The only good these parties did was encourage hook-ups, distract the grad class from N.E.W.T.S, and help them forget about the devastating war that had just ended, for a short amount of time at least. A giddy giggle pulled Blaise out of his thoughts and he turned to find a pleased Slytherin coming towards him. Said Slytherin seemed to be more than a little drunk.

"Blaise, darling! Why aren't you enjoying the party? Pansy stumbled but regained her balance by grabbing onto another stumbling partygoer. Refraining from rolling his eyes, Blaise guided Pansy to an armchair in the corner and pushed her into it.

"They're all the same Pans, and I don't feel like sharing my bed with a stranger tonight."

Pansy snorted, "There aren't any strangers in our year, and you can stop pining after Weaslette. Find someone new, or at least distract yourself."

Blaise just glared at her, "What the hell is supposed to distract me from shit like this?"

"Well," Pansy turned to point over the back of the chair to point at two people. "Those two could distract a niffler from a dragon's hoard.

The Italian smirked, "That is surprisingly accurate. Although, if Draco adds one more chain to his collection, his head will fall off."

"That's not what I mean silly. Draco's infatuation with Potter is almost as obvious as Potters obsession over Draco."

"And what does that have to do with nifflers?"

"Nothing!" Pansy crossed her arms, "Whatever. What I'm getting at is, well," Pansy frowned, "Blaise, do you remember that day we bet on how many times Draco would mention Potter?"

"Yeah I remember," Blaise glared at Pansy, "You don't have to keep reminding me that you won."

"That's not the point"

"Then what is?"

"Well, why don't we turn it into a drinking game? That's bound to be fun."

The glare the Italian's face morphed into a frown, "You do realize that if we drank every time Draco mentions Potter we would have alcohol poisoning within the hour?"

Pansy rolled her heavily made-up eyes, "We don't have to play all night, I just need a way to get you drunk and forget about bloody Gryffindors for a short time."

It was clear that Pansy would not be leaving him alone to sulk that evening, "Fine, if you can find enough people that are willing to risk brain damage to play this game, I will join."

"Wonderful!" Pansy stood, emerald minidress swaying, and stumbled off to find their friends.

Blaise shook his head. He loved his friend, but her self-destructive tendencies were heart-wrenching to witness.

"Your friend seems rather drunk." said a calm voice to the right of the loveseat he sat on.

Turning, Blaise came face to face with the cause of his constant distraction. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be off sucking face with Potter?" He flinched, "My apologies, It seems the alcohol has affected my word processing." He hoped she wouldn't leave, this was his chance to catch her interest.

Ginny just shook her head, "Apology accepted, and you seem a bit behind in the gossip. When your boyfriend is more interested in ranting about his 'arch nemesis', you know things aren't working."

"So the Gryffindork power couple is no more." Blaise mused.

"I haven't heard that name before, but yes."

"Then you haven't spent enough time with us snakes," Blaise gave her a shit-eating grin. "Though Pansy will be thrilled that she can begin her matchmaking."

"Pardon?"

"What that means, is we can finally put an end to Draco's incessant whining." The Slytherin's voice climbed a half-octave, ''Why doesn't he love ME?' Why would he choose a neon orange over my incredible platinum?''

Ginny giggled, "That's almost as bad as Harry!"

Blaise fought against a smile and shook his head, "Prove _anything_ could be as bad as that."

Ginny's smirk resembled that of a Slytherin's, and it took all of Blaise's self-control not to snap when he saw it, "How about I show you?"

She stood up from her chair and held out her hand to him, "Follow me."

 **A/N:** So! What do you think? (Click review button and answer) Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. If you did please consider, taking a look at some of my other stories on here.


End file.
